


Winter Coffee days

by Faerie_reader



Series: Love, Death, Dogs [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Polar (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_reader/pseuds/Faerie_reader
Summary: Will meets Duncan after The Fall, and he can't help but fall back into the world of death and violence that seems to follow him.





	Winter Coffee days

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I got this out the day after I watched Polar. Not a lot of romance, but two dorks in love. Plus mentioned cannibalism. Old habits die hard.

When Will sees him, he knows he's a killer. The way he moves, is just like Hannibal. So he starts a conversation, when they first meet in the store, but they live too close to not see each other often. Will gets to know him, and gets to know the differences between him and his memories. He's far quieter than Hannibal, if it's possible. He hardly ever says a word, unless directly addressed. "So, what brought you here?" Will averts his eyes from Duncan's at the question and sips his winter coffee to give himself more time. "My husband died... While he was hunting." Duncan doesn't look sad, but his eyes soften as he looks at Will. "I'm sorry for your loss. What animal killed him, if I may ask?" Will lets out a breathe and downs the rest of his coffee. "He was hunting a wolf. He hunted it for weeks before it killed him. Called it "the red dragon". Will lets out a rueful chuckle, and stares off into space. "In the end, he died doing what he loved most. Good day Duncan. I'll see you at home I assume." Will is almost to his car when Duncan catches up with him, striding beside him. "Will... Would you like to come over? Discuss... Things?" Will stops, and stares into his eyes, searching for something. But Duncan's eyes are expressionless; two deep pools of water filled with brown stones. "I'd like that." Will smiles, and Duncan breathes a breathe he had been holding, then nods at Will.

 

At Duncan's, they still don't speak much, so Will offers that they go to his house for more winter coffee. As they trek across the bridge to his home, they discuss the town, and each other. Each learns a new thing about the other, and each finds themselves more intrigued. The coffee loosens their tongues, and Will finds himself talking about Hannibal more and more. "He drove me crazy, alright. I hated him more often than I loved him, but I do miss him." Duncan awkwardly scratches one of Will's many dogs before looking back at Will. "Do you think you could ever love again?" 

 

The process from kitchen to bedroom is fast and full of falls. Duncan trips over two dogs and one chew toy, before they stop kissing and watch where they're going. Undressing for each other feels natural, each doing it their own way. Duncan undresses as if his clothes were on fire, but Will takes his time, undoing each button, one at a time. They collapse on the bed and Will pulls away from their fierce kisses.  
"How do you want to do this?" Duncan stares at him, taking in his beautiful face, and decides. "Like this." Will fumbles for his nightstand as Duncan goes back to kissing him like a starved man. He manages to find the lube and get it uncapped before he has to push Duncan away. Will barely waits to warm it up before plunging two fingers into himself, hissing at the stretch. "It's been a while." He gasps as Duncan watches him with slightly worried eyes. His worry dissipates as Will keeps going, and he strokes his cock as he watches Will. Once he deems himself ready, Will reaches and pulls a condom from the stand, pulling it over Duncan's dick in one quick motion. 

 

Their love making isn't sweet, it is hard and fast. Once again, Will is reminded how different Duncan is from Hannibal. Duncan's thrusts have one purpose: get Will and himself off as quickly as possible. Not that it isn't enjoyable- oh no. It's the best sex Will has had since Hannibal died, and Duncan seems to be enjoying himself as well. His thrusts hit Will's prostate every other time, and it's just perfect for Will. A couple strokes of his hand, and he's coming across his stomach, groaning and moaning the whole way. It doesn't take Duncan much longer to finish off; he buries himself deep in Will, shudders and groans through it. 

 

Afterwards, it's quiet and reserved. Duncan gets a cigarette, and Will lazes around the bed, catching his breath. "We're doing that again sometime. But no smoking in the house. The dogs will get cancer." Duncan looks sheepish then offended and Will laughs. Duncan's brain turns to mush at that laugh. It is the most adorable laugh he's ever heard. Maybe with a second life comes second chances. This makes him worried; he's never had a serious relationship, and Will has to be many years younger than him. Perhaps it will work out, perhaps it won't. Yet, Duncan feels as though Will is like him: a killer. He tries to shake it off as they fall asleep breathing in each other's breath.

 

The next day, the assassin squad rolls in. Will feels them watching him walking down the street with Duncan. Or maybe it was the nosy neighbors who shook their heads in disgust as the two men held hands. Either way, he knows he's more than capable of holding his own. They pick up one of them on the way out of town. Will thought she looked like some kind of Power Ranger with her orange latex shirt, and he smiles to himself. "So, are you two like... Together?" She asks in a voice that is tinged with worry. Duncan shakes his head. "No. I'm dropping him off at his home." She smiles a saucy smile, and gives Will a badly hidden mean look. Will just smiles, knowing what will come, ignoring the denial of his and Duncan's relationship. She'll soon be dead- by his own jealous hand.

 

 

He watches Duncan have sex with the girl and grimaces. He's glad she's going to die, and the thought adds fire to his blood. He knows there's another outside his home. He feels it hunting him, as if he could ever forget that feeling. The fight with his assassin will be wonderful, and sure enough, a young redhead that crashes through his window that night. "Come the fuck with me, or I'll blow your fucking face off!" He screams, but Will calmly sits in his chair as if he hadn't a care in the world. "Have you ever heard of the Chesapeake Ripper?" He asks quietly.

 

When Will and Duncan regroup together, Will offers to make dinner. "I got this great meat at the locker the other day." Duncan and Will are cuddling on the couch by the fire when Will remembers. "By the way, where did you bury that girl you fucked?" Duncan stares at him. "You heard the gunshots? Are you alright?" Will smiles as Duncan realizes that Will is indeed just like him. "Darling, this is the best I've felt in weeks."


End file.
